


Tractable Docility

by leventhian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhian/pseuds/leventhian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shhh, Derek, you’re doing so good, baby. Let go of your dick.” Stiles watches in satisfaction as Derek sobs, but does as he’s told, instead grabbing a fistful of sheets. “Don’t come yet. There’s still so much I want to do to you. By the time I’m done, you’re going to be crazy desperate to come.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tractable Docility

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, more sub!derek fic! I had a pretty intense paper I had to write, so instead of looking away from my computer when I was done, I started writing fic. :P
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who's commented, bookmarked, etc. You guys are awesome, and it makes me happy that people are enjoying. If you see some error I missed, please feel free to let me know. :)

Stiles grunts as he thrusts harder and harder into Derek, determined to hit Derek’s prostate each time. Below him, Derek whines, one hand holding the headboard in a death grip, the other stroking his cock erratically, trying desperately not to come.

“Sti-ug,” Derek groans, “Gonna… oh, God.”

Stiles looks down at the desperate look on Derek’s face as the Alpha arcs his back, pretty pink mouth open wide. 

“Shhh, Derek, you’re doing so good, baby. Let go of your dick.” Stiles watches in satisfaction as Derek sobs, but does as he’s told, instead grabbing a fistful of sheets. “Don’t come yet. There’s still so much I want to do to you. By the time I’m done, you’re going to be crazy desperate to come.”

Derek nods, speechless, but Stiles knows he’s asking the older man for a lot. Derek hasn’t been allowed to come in three days, so he could forgive the silence. Instead, he grips at Derek’s hips tighter and pulls him farther onto his cock, watching the bruising on the Alpha’s hips disappear under his touch. Derek was being so good, so obedient. The Alpha was holding back just for him, and that thought sent Stiles over the edge. He buries himself deep inside Derek, hips twitching occasionally at the sweet, hot slick feel of the Alpha’s hole as he paints Derek’s insides with his cum.

When Stiles pulls out, he watches, fascinated, as a little of his cum begins to dribble down Derek’s thigh. He resists the urge to lick it up and feed it to Derek when he sees the Alpha’s dick jerk, and his balls tighten.

“Look at you boy. So hot, so desperate. So good for me.” Stiles whispers, as he reaches down to grab firmly at the base of Derek’s dick, who keens in response. “Just want to help you out.”

“Sti, please.” He mewls, “Please, let me.”

“Not yet, baby.” Stiles mumbles. Careful not to brush against the head of Derek’s cock, he moves forward to nip at Derek’s neck.

“There’s still a lot to do. You gonna let me? You gonna be a good boy and wait?” Stiles asks, suckling at Derek’s neck, tasting salting sweat on silky skin, leaving huge, blooming marks which quickly disappeared.

“I- yes. I, I can wait sir.” Derek replies, and Stiles grins as he let go of Derek’s cock and moves away from the Alpha.

“Find your jeans. When you’ve got them, go bend over my desk. Step into the jeans, but don’t pull them up. And I don’t want your dick touching anything but air.”

Stiles watches from the bed as Derek gets on all fours and crawls to where he had dropped his jeans during his earlier strip tease. Knowing the Alpha would follow his orders to the letter, Stiles goes to the closet, where he keeps their toys, and grabs a small remote vibrator and another bottle of lube. When he turns around, Derek has both hands on the desk, head lowered between his arms, legs spread wide. His ass sticks out, and looks amazingly tempting as he moves his hips from side to side, a signal to Stiles that his dick wasn’t touching the desk. Stiles sits down on the edge of his bed, Derek’s ass at eye level.

“I was going to rim you,” Stiles whispers, breath ghosting onto Derek’s hole, just to see Derek shiver. “I was going to eat you out, scoop out my own cum. Would have kissed you after, made you swallow it. Then I would’ve kept going. Kept licking at your pretty hole until you couldn’t help but come everywhere, dick untouched. Would’ve made you eat that too. Would you have enjoyed that?”

Derek’s breathes, ragged, before he responds. “Yes, sir. I would have. I always love when you rim me, Stiles.”

“I know you do. But I think you’re going to love this too. Hold still for me baby.” Stiles lubes up the vibrator and places the tip of the plastic at Derek’s entrance, and presses in. Stiles feels no resistance from the stretched hole, but still pushes in slowly, wanting Derek to savor the feel.

“That feels good, Stiles. Thank you for this plug.” Derek’s breath comes in shaky pants as he hangs his head. Stiles imagines that view for a moment, the sculpted muscles, hardened nipples, hard glistening cock, and he licked his lips, spark of arousal starting to fill out his dick again.

“This isn’t a plug, baby.” Stiles whispers, and he feels Derek tense, the Alpha clearly aware what the hard plastic in his ass actually is. Stiles flicks at base of the vibrator, and laughs when Derek jumps. “Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“Than-ngh” Derek’s knees buckle as Stiles flips the switch and the vibrator comes alive, buzzing.

“Hmm, guess you aren’t really enjoying this. I guess we can stop then.” Stiles says conversationally, fingertips trailing feather light up Derek’s slick thighs to tickle at his balls.

“No, please!” Derek’s hips jerk as Stiles runs a nail up the underside of his cock, ending in a flick right underneath the head of his dick. “I- Thank you for the- the vibrator, Sti.”

“Much better. Good boy.” Stiles moves his hands down the Alpha’s legs, enjoying the feel of Derek’s tense, sweat slick muscles. He does this for a minute, occasionally nudging at the vibrator as Derek pants and groans above him.

“Alright, let’s get you nice and presentable.” Stiles bends down fully to reach for Derek’s jeans and slowly rises with them. When he lifts them over the Alpha’s ass, Stiles is slightly disappointed as the flesh is hidden by denim. This disappointment vanishes however, when Derek groans, the zipper of his jeans digging into his sensitive flesh.

“Turn around to face me. Hands behind your back.” Derek obeys immediately, shaking with need. Stiles licks his lips as Derek’s cock juts out at him, red and leaking, the sight making his own erection return. Needing to touch, Stiles runs his index finger along the length of Derek’s cock, pleased when the Alpha’s dick jumps at the light touch and a drop of pre-cum dribbles out.

“Look at how well your slutty little dick responds.” Stiles murmurs, watching the drop hang from the tip of Derek’s cock. He repeats the motion just to watch Derek jerk at the sensation.

“Yes, sir. Y-your slutty boy.” Derek mewls as Stiles flicks lightly at his balls, not enough to cause pain, but just on the right side of uncomfortable. Stiles rolls the Alpha’s balls in his hands, Derek groaning above him, and he tucks them into the jeans, leaving only Derek’s hard flesh exposed.

“Tuck in your cock.” Stiles orders, and he sees the brief confusion on Derek’s face. Dressing Derek is one of Stiles’s favorite things, and Derek isn’t allowed to touch any clothing when they scene without the teen’s explicit permission.

However, his submissive Alpha doesn’t question, and instead moves both hands to his cock and pushes it under the fabric, hissing at the friction.

“Freeze.” Stiles orders, and the Alpha goes stone still, hands on his cock, both pressed into his jeans. 

With Derek’s groaning stopped, Stiles can pick up on the vibrator’s muted buzzing, and for a moment he contemplates reaching for the remote and increasing the vibrations. However, the teen focuses, and buttons Derek’s jeans, the Alpha’s hands still pressed against his cock, and zips him up.

“Look at you, you horny little fuck. Hands stuck down your pants like a teenager.” Derek flushes hard, but doesn’t make a sound, the freeze command still in place.

The Alpha makes a gorgeous sight. His black hair clinging to his head from the sweat, face blushing, lip swollen from biting, smooth muscled torso leading to the bulge made from his dick and hands.

“So fucking pathetic you can’t keep your hands out of your pants.” Stiles, continues, and Derek closes his eyes in shame. Stiles is sure the Alpha trying to center himself, so he knows he needs to keep pushing, to keep Derek off balance. “I bet you I could get you to come in those, just like a kid who’s barely figured out what his dick’s for. I was only going to tease you with them for a little bit. But now, now, I want you to cream your jeans for me.”

Stiles begins to fist his cock slowly to take the edge off, watching as tears begin to leak from the Alpha’s eyes. He resists the urge to stand and soothe them away, knowing Derek’s getting to the subspace he desperately needs, the point where he simply doesn’t think anymore.

“Get your hand out of your pants.” Stiles commands, and Derek whines as he obeys. The teen can see Derek’s cock pressed tightly against the denim, forming a hard line.

“Sti, please, I’m so close.” Derek begs through clenched teeth, the friction and the vibrations clearly taking their toll.

“I know, baby.” Stiles whispers, unable to help himself from soothing the Alpha. “Get on your knees.”

Instantly, Derek drops, and Stiles winces at the loud thump the Alpha’s knees make when they connect with the floor. Without prompting, Derek assumes his expected position, back straight, head bowed, legs wide open, whimpering at what no doubt is the sensation of the vibrator brushing his prostate, and the denim constricting further over his cock. Stiles feels his own dick leaking into his hand, and he unconsciously jerks off a little faster.

“You know, that tiny dick of yours barely makes a difference in those jeans.” Stiles doesn’t miss the shake in Derek’s shoulders or the quiet sob he tries to suppress. “I bet you if I marched you out right now, no one would notice your baby cock, would they?”

“Y-yes, sti.” Derek responds, voice high and whining. “N-no one would be able to see my little boy dick.”

“Which is why it was so pathetic your hands were trying to find your cock in your pants. That dick doesn’t deserve finding, much less stroking, does it?” Stiles stops jerking off to lick away his own precum, smiling at the sharp whine that comes from the Alpha as he does.

“You’re right, sir. My-My pathetic boy dick doesn’t deserve stroking.” Derek looks up at him, eyes glowing red, and Stiles knows he’s gotten Derek exactly where he needs his Alpha to be.

“My point exactly.” Stiles moves a hand to cup Derek’s cheek for a moment, and the Alpha nuzzles in, tears dampening his hand. “So here’s the deal. You can come, but only if you do it by grinding into my leg.”

Stiles presses his shin into Derek’s cock, and his Alpha lets out a sharp whine in the back of his throat. Derek’s hips thrust urgently, a beast released from its leash, stomach flexing as he ruts against Stiles’s leg. Stiles considers pulling back until he hears his name fall from his Alpha’s lips.

“Stiles, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Derek’s voice is high, sweetened with desperation, choking Stiles with its decadence, and the sound has Stiles jerking off furiously.

“Look at you. Humping my leg like an unneutered puppy.” Stiles groans as the Alpha’s whines at his words. “I bet I could get you to bark for me.”

“Arf! Arf! Arf!” Derek barks, too far gone to be humiliated and Stiles can’t hold himself back anymore, tensing as he could feel his pleasure taking over. Forcing his eyes to stay open, shoots in Derek’s direction, marking the Alpha with his come, as it lands in his hair and the side of his face.

Being covered in Stiles’s come is apparently the last push Derek needed, and he erupts with a howl that is pure wolf. Stiles can feel pulse after pulse of hot liquid as Derek paints the insides of his jeans with his three day load, and the teen is mesmerized as his Alpha writhes and undulates against him, looking beyond gorgeous as they both ride out the aftershocks of their pleasure.

Stiles fumbles with his left hand for the vibrator’s remote and immediately switches it off. However, his Alpha doesn’t seem to notice, head resting on Stiles’s thigh, smearing the come on his face onto the teen.

“Shhhhh, we’re done now, baby.” Stiles soothes, as Derek sobs silently against him. “See how good you were for me? See how good my Alpha is at taking everything I give him?”

Derek nuzzles at Stiles’s thigh more insistently, shoulder’s still shaking, and the teen slips his hand into Derek’s damp hair to pet and scratch.

“You’re so good, baby. So wonderful.” Stiles continues. “The best boyfriend. The best sub. The best Alpha. The only one for me, Derek, that’s you. Mate.”

Stiles releases the final word like a reverent prayer, and Derek’s breath hitches, and the Alpha pushes his face further into the teen, as though trying to disappear into Stiles. The teen smiles, and continues the liturgy of praise and affection which has always been his favorite part.

As he feels Derek quiet against his leg, his murmurs begin to die down. He can feel his eyes starting to burn and get heavy, and Derek is a warm weight slumped against his leg. However, when he tries to move, his Alpha immediately tenses. The noise Derek makes is an inhumanly high whine, and Stiles immediately stills to soothe the older man.

“I’m not trying to get away baby.” Stiles says, heart thumping hard against his ribs in concern as Derek sags against him in relief. “I’m trying to get you to come up here.”

Derek looks up at him, eyes hazel again, and when he stands, Stiles can’t help himself as he presses his lips against Derek’s. Stiles savors the sensation like a fine wine, the warm press of Derek’s lips, the gentle feel of Derek’s tongue against his. It’s soft and sweet and heartbreaking, and they try to move onto the bed without breaking contact, Derek’s hands clenched around Stiles’s tightly as though he were trying to escape.

Sooner than he’d like, Stiles breaks away to breath, and feels his heart flutter as Derek looks at him with open adoration. Stiles presses his lips against Derek’s three more times, just for the sensation, and he reaches down to undo Derek’s jeans, knowing his Alpha is still too far in subspace to care for himself.

Derek hisses a little as Stiles removes his jeans, but shifts to help the teen disrobe him. As he’s pulling the jeans down, the sharp smell of come fills the air, and he feels his dick make a vain attempt to get hard, twitching painfully. Instead of paying attention to it, Stiles tosses the jeans aside, and removes the vibrator from Derek as gently as he can. Once he’s placed that aside, he moves up, letting Derek manhandle him so that they’re situated with Stiles’s back to Derek’s front, Derek’s nose buried in the short hairs at his nape. They lay there together for quite some time, basking in the warmth of the moment as Derek slowly reconnects with reality, just the way Stiles likes.

“Let’s get some rest, Der. We can get a late dinner when we wake up.” Stiles intertwines his fingers with the ones on his stomach, as he can feel the Alpha relaxing into slumber.

“We’re going to have to order in.” Derek growls sleepily, and Stiles smiles with drowsy affection. 

“Why?” Stiles closes his eyes, conceding that to his exhaustion, but not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

“Because someone just made me come in the only pair of jeans I have here.” Derek’s voice is back to its usual gruffness, but the hand in Stiles’s tightens, a sign of fondness.

“Oops.” Stiles says, clearly uncaring, and giggles when Derek pinches his stomach in protest. “Hey, admit it, that was hot.”

“What it was was messy, idiot.” Derek nuzzles into Stiles’s neck, immediately negating the insult.

“Think of it this way, we can order in, and we can keep playing.” Stiles releases a small laugh when Derek shivers against him. “It’ll be great. I’ll keep you naked, make you do your own laundry. Maybe mine too. I’ll make you clean naked, and I’ll spank you when you do it wrong. I’ll make you answer the door with just some briefs covering your erection. Or maybe I’ll keep you naked in the background while I get it. Ooh, maybe we can-” 

Stiles cuts off as Derek presses a kiss to his neck. “If you keep that up, neither of us are sleeping, Sti. And I don’t think either of us can get it up this quick again either.”

“Good point.” Stiles says through a yawn. “And sleep. That’s good for you.”

Stiles can feel the smile against his neck, even as Derek lets out what sounds like an exasperated sigh. They settle again, and the moment feels insanely dreamlike, hazy and pleasant.

“Love you Der.” Stiles says after a few more minutes, unable to keep himself awake any longer.

Derek’s nuzzles his neck, already too far gone to respond intelligently, but what’s whispered against Stiles’s nape turns up the corners of the teen’s lips.

“Mate.”


End file.
